Talk:Riven/@comment-5037376-20170415192424/@comment-4091261-20170506082925
is one of those special cases where flexibility, power, and order are equivalent. Her power is just as dangerous as her mobility, which is just as dangerous as her CC and shielding capabilities. In this case, there isn't a clear way to beat her which is what I think is pretty frustrating. The way to beat someone who is good at everything is to be spectacular at one thing. This means being spectacular at power, order, or flexibility. However, there can only be one of these traits. The reason why it is so very difficult to challenge her is because many champions in the game innately focus on two things and are encouraged to enhance this aspect. Like many assassins with their power and flexibility. Poking champions with their power and order. Tanks with their order and flexibility. The issue here is that has methods to obliterate any one of these three typical playstyles. *Diving potential with a shield to screw over the poking artillery. *Large crowd control and skirmishing power to take down these assassins. *Consistently high damage for both bursting and DPS to take down tanks. greatest strength is also a weakness in this regard. While she can do everything, in order to perform well, she must do everything simultaneously. She doesn't just pick and choose to use only a part of her kit, she inevitably uses all of it. This means that against a champion who specializes in a particular aspect, A part of kit will be rendered completely useless, and what is left is not enough to beat the champ. For example, is definitely known for his sheer power. He builds quite tanky, he's also flexible. However, it all boils down to how aggressive and powerful he is that makes him work well. The sheer power of is what allows him to completely nullify how useful the flexibility of kit is to her. The dominating power of allows him to effectively zone off . While still has that power and order at her disposal perfectly fine, her order is not nearly enough to mitigate power as he also has quite of flexibility himself. In fact, it's much like lifesteal in that increases in his power increases the sustain from . There are many tactics to actually beat a , but she can always come back strong. The nature of this is because while it is possible to invest an entire team to beating , she is still just one of the five champions on the enemy team to worry about. A champion who focuses on a single attribute is very easily countered by the bulk of champions, everyone that is not . So while a player may have designed oneself to obliterating , it doesn't mean that she won't be strong against the rest of the team who are most likely also hybrid based in these aspects. As such, it ends up in the dilemma you see now. In the end, the most reasonable tactic becomes cutting off her resources. Typically this comes in the form of a powerhouse top laner and a powerhouse jungler that camps top lane to the point that the top laner can just kill as she walks into lane. Since makes gains in all fields, if she simply has no resources at all then she is weak in all fields. I think we can all agree that a feeding is near useless--not a 0/0/0 a feeding one--though that is obvious. While it is possible to perform well against a who has farm but no kills, it will still be a challenge due to her innately being useful against the majority of champion playstyles in the game. Typically in the event this occurs, it is only reasonable to face her off with a raw focus on order or flexibility. A raw focus on power is supposed to crush her ability to get any resources, so failing in this matter means failing the entire purpose of the role. *Flexible champions will want to screw around with her. Screwing around as in having her chase you across the map and flipping her whenever she tries to enter a teamfight. The main goal here is to minimize her effectiveness by distracting and sabotaging her. Some examples of raw flexible champions are , , and . *Organized champions on the other hand want to maximize the effectiveness of the team by crushing objectives and pinning down in teamfights as much as possible. This attempts to compensate for the gains made by overall gains an objective gives. If is controlled in these events, it ends up becoming snowballing victories that she will eventually become helpless to prevent. Some examples of raw organized champions are , , and . ---- is definitely a pain to deal with, but it isn't something that deals with being too overloaded or powerful. Rather, it is because she is a special type of champion who happens to have equivalent importance in power, order, and flexibility. Ironically enough, if had a lower cooldown, would also fit in this category as well.